totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama the Movie
This is a grand tale of all of the Total Drama Island characters. For anybody wondering when this happens, it is in between The Very Last Episode Really, and Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. (In fact, in this TDDDDI and TDA never happen, so Owen won and has the money.) Scene One “I call this meeting of the nerds to order!” exclaimed a mysterious figure in a purple cloak. He had an extra long hood, due to the unique size of his forehead. Around him sat three other hooded figures. They sat in a room filled with darkness, except for the glow of candles, and a television set. “Are all of you ready to watch the master’s newest message?” “Yes, Master Noah,” the three other figures said. Master Noah put a video tape into a VCR and sat down with his brethren. They all cheered as “Star Wars the Clone Wars” appeared on the screen. “All hail the honorable, George Lucas,” they all chanted. Their chanting lasted through the entire movie, until a light appeared from above them and Master Noah hissed at it. “Are you guys almost done?” Geoff asked. He turned on the light and glared down at Noah, Harold, Cody, and Beth. Bridgette appeared in the doorway. “I said you could use my basement for one meeting. Aren’t you done, yet?” “No!” Harold shouted. “Gosh!” “Why did you even let them use your basement?” Bridgette asked Geoff. “Cody’s basement is flooded,” Beth explained. “Besides, they promised to stay away from any parties I have for the rest of their lives,” Geoff added. “We will go,” Noah said, “but we will return!” “Yeah,” Geoff said sarcastically. “Go tell your girlfriend, Eva.” “She’s not my girlfriend!” Noah shouted. The nerds left Geoff’s basement. “Now let’s hold our own meeting,” Bridgette said flirtatiously. “Awesome!” Geoff exclaimed. They made out all the way down the stairs, resulting in them tripping. They made out on the floor. The nerds walked back in to get their movie, but just watched Geoff and Bridgette. “I remember my first kiss,” Noah said smiling. “We all remember! We were there! I was there!” Cody hissed. “Not you,” Noah said. Harold, Cody, and Beth stared at him to see if he’d tell them who it was. “Okay it was you.” They all exploded in laughter and Geoff looked up. “Can we help you?” he asked angrily. “We forgot our video,” Beth said. “Come back later,” Geoff growled. “Geoff, I’ve never seen you so mad,” Bridgette said, “and it’s so hot.” They started making out more. The doorbell rang. “I’ll get it,” Cody volunteered. He opened the door and Gwen and Trent were standing together. “Hey, Cody,” Trent chuckled. “How is it going?” Gwen giggled. Cody realized he was still wearing his robe. “There’s a good explanation for this,” Cody blushed. “Did Geoff join the nerd club?” Trent asked. “No! We were just using his basement,” Cody explained. Gwen, Trent, and Cody walked back to the basement. “That’s just wrong,” Trent commented. They were staring in horror at Geoff and Bridgette continuing to make out. The six of them walked down the stairs. The door shut behind them and the lights went out. “You are mine now,” said a dark mysterious voice. “Mom?” Geoff asked meekly. Cody wet his pants. The television turned on and everyone gasped and looked at it. Justin appeared on the screen without a shirt on. “So beautiful,” everyone sighed. “You will do as I say,” said a voice in the background. “We will do as you say.” “Come to Playa des Losers. Then you can admire me in person.” The eight people in Geoff’s basement made a mad dash to get a boat to return to Playa des Losers. They not only bought tickets for the boat, but tickets to their doom. Scene Two A large cruise-line boat pulled out of a harbor. It was driven by a large, muscular man of African descent. He had a sneer on his face. He didn’t like his job, and never would. He hated his best friend, and always would. He hated everything, and always would. He was just a bitter man. The boat had eight passengers, and the bitter man. These eight passengers were former contestants of a reality show. “Are we there yet?” Harold asked the bitter man. “Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?” “We’ll get there when we get there!” Chef Hatchet yelled. “Alright! Gosh!” Harold pouted. He went back to Cody’s room where the others were watching television. “So what’s on now?” “Justin,” everyone sighed. Harold had been broken from the spell because he had to use the rest-room. The eight passengers were returning to Playa des Losers; the place where losers hung out. The eight passengers were Harold, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, Cody, Beth, and Noah. They had been watching Justin on television and were hypnotized into returning to Playa des Losers. “Welcome.” A dark, mysterious voice rang through the resort as the boat arrived. The eight passengers saw Justin and ran over to him. He started floating into a boat house that hadn’t been there a year ago. The eight passengers followed him. They stood in the room and searched for Justin. They found him on the ground. “A cardboard cut-out?” Geoff asked confused. The lights went out and a mysterious gas surrounded the room. One by one, the eight people fell deep into unconsciousness. They woke up tied to chairs with five other people. The lights turned back on. “Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Ezekiel, and Izzy?” Cody asked. “What are you guys doing here?” “Justin,” Katie and Sadie sighed. “He’s got powers!” Izzy exclaimed angrily. “Even you, Ezekiel?” Bridgette asked. “He promised you’d be here, Bridgette,” Ezekiel said. Bridgette rolled her eyes and Geoff glared at him. “Hi LeShawna,” Harold sighed. “Harold,” LeShawna said soberly, “we need to talk.” “I can’t wait to see this,” Noah sneered. The lights flickered. “Welcome back losers,” said a tall, lean figure. Her head has shiny and flat. She had an evil look to her, and it fit her like a glove. “Heather?” Everyone gasped. “Yes! It is I! Heather!” Heather exclaimed, and laughed evilly. “I have trapped all of you that I hate! And Harold, who I consider a friend. And Cody who I’m only somewhat indifferent to. Well, I am off to capture the others, then take over the world!” Heather walked out laughing evilly. “Oh no she didn’t!” LeShawna exclaimed. “She did not just threaten to take over the world!” “What are we going to do?” Beth asked. “I don’t know,” Trent sighed. They heard loud footsteps come from outside. “But it looks like something worse is coming.” Scene Three The thirteen teenagers sat in the room while something big came towards them. They could hear growling, and smelt something so disgusting, they knew it could be only one thing. "Hi, guys!" Owen shouted as he got it. "Where is Justin?" He smiled widely and his eyes started glowing. "Owen!" Gwen hissed. "Untie us!" Owen untied them, and they all heard a boat horn. The fourteen of them ran outside and saw another boat with more people on it. "Hey, it's Eva, Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Duncan, and DJ!" Owen screamed. He started waving to them and they got off the boat. "What are you guys doing here?" Izzy asked as they got off the boat. Gwen told the whole story. "I'll rip Justin's face off and use it as a welcome mat!" Eva giggled and waved. "Hey, Noah." "We should all split up," Noah suggested. "I'll go with Eva." The two of them walked about two steps away from the group, and began making out. "That gives me an idea!" Geoff exclaimed, and he began to kiss Bridgette. "Me too!" Harold declared. He tried to kiss LeShawna, but only got a mouthful of fist. "What's wrong with you?" she screamed. "Noah's right," Trent said, "Well, maybe he isn't because he's dating Eva. Anyway, we should all split up." Trent divided the sixteen people not making out into teams: Owen and Izzy, Harold and LeShawna, Katie and Sadie, Beth and Lindsay, Ezekiel and DJ, Duncan and Courtney, Gwen and Trent, and Cody and Tyler. The eight pairs went out into Playa des Loser, but Heather had her own plans. Scene Four The teams had one by one been re-captured by Heather. "World domination is ours!" Justin said happily as he and Heather captured their twenty enemies. "Yeah," Heather said, "about that." She hit Justin over the head with a board and locked him in a cage with the others. "Heather! Let us go!" Harold said. Suddenly they heard a helicopter in the sky. "What's that?" Duncan asked. A helicopter swooped down and squashed Heather. (Don't worry, she's fine.) "Hop in!" the pilot shouted. All of them ran in and screamed, "Chris McLean?" "Yes, t'is I, McLean! The producers told me I had to save you in case we had a reunion special. Heather is being put into jail, and all of you are going home." "But we were having a big adventure, and we were all looking forward to a good ending," Tyler complained. "Deal with it!" Chris shouted. THE END!!!!!..........? Category:Nalyd Renrut's Stories